goanimate_v4fandomcom-20200215-history
Eric the Punk and Paul the Mosh's timeline
Eric the Punk and Paul the Mosh's Timeline is a GoAnimate video uploaded to YouTube by Kosta Karatzovalis, published on July 6th, 2013 Cast * Eric, Shy Girl as Eric the Punk * Paul, Ivy as Paul the Mosh * Steve as Steve Williamson - E/P's Real Dad * Kate as Kate Williamson - E/P's Real Mom * Dallas as Doctor * Bridget as Preschool Teacher * Diesel as Diesel Halford - E/'Ps Foster Dad * Jennifer as Carrie Halford - E/P's Foster Mom * Steven as Kosta Karatzovalis * Amy as E/P's Teacher * Young guy as E/P's Principial * Simon as Kosta's Dad * Grace as Kosta's Mom Transcript Text: Eric the Punk and Paul the Mosh's timeline Kosta Karatzovalis: This is a story of Eric the Punk and Paul the Mosh. Real names are: Eric and Paul Williamson, why because are are twins! E/P's Dad: Doctor, is my wife OK. Doctor: Yes, she is now in labor, All you need to do is to push (x30)! E/P's Mom: I am, give me a chance. Wah (x17) Doctor: It's a boy, what would you name him? E/P's Mom: I'll name him Eric. E/P's Dad: That was a good name! E/P's Mom: However, there is another baby popping out! Doctor: Ah, I believe it's must be the twins, remember to push again. E/P's Mom: OK. Wah (x25)! Doctor: Alright it's another boy, what would you name him this time! E/P's Mom: I'll called him Paul! Text: Eric and Paul Williamson are both born on November 2nd 1995. Doctor: OK you can go home now, we will see you again! Text: Age 2 E/P's Dad: Eric and Paul, say hi to the camera please. Eric: (Kimberly's voice) I want my presents now! Paul: (Ivy's voice) Me too! E/P's Dad: OK, OK! E/P's Mom: Merry Christmas! Text: Age 3 Preschool Teacher: Hey Eric and Paul, what are you drawing. Eric: I'm drawing The Green Bat! Paul: I'm drawing Spider-Punk! Preschool Teacher: Wow, I have never seen anything like it, keep it up! Text: Age 13. (Eric and Paul are crying in the graveyard when their parents died of a stroke) Text: Still Age 13, Eric and Paul are now at the Foster home. At Age 15, his Foster Dad got plastic surgery) Text: Age 17 Teacher: OK class, get out your homework please! (All of the class brings out their homework except for the twins) Teacher: Eric and Paul Williamson, there's your homework? Eric: Um, I forget to get it in my locker after lunch! Paul: Me too! Teacher: Eric and Paul, you know are you supposed to bring your homework at the locker, that's it, go to the Principal's office now! Principal: Eric and Paul Williamson, why are you both here! Eric: Paul and I forget our homework at the school locker! Principal: changing voice in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! (Scary voice) OH (x20). ERIC AND PAUL, HOW DARE YOU BOTH NOT BRINGING YOUR HOMEWORK AT SCHOOL FROM YOUR LOCKER! THAT DOES IT, YOU ARE BOTH EXPELLED! GO HOME NOW! Text: After They both got home! E/P's Foster Dad: Eric and Paul, how both dare you left your homework in your lockers and got expelled! That's It, you both are grounded (x7) for 16,000 zillion years! E/P's Foster Mom: And for Punishment, the reminder is that you will be force to watch The Save-Ums for the rest of your life, just like last time! E/'P's Foster Dad: And also you both are becoming un-teenagers! Eric: No (x20)! Paul: No (x20)! (Eric and Paul shrinks down themselves as babies) Paul: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Eric: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Please don't back into teenagers! (When suddenly the car smashed into the house) Eric: Oh my god, what was that! (Kosta comes walking in) (Black Sabbath's Iron Man playing) Eric: Oh My God, it's Kosta! Paul: And was it that! Kosta: It's my shrink gun, let me prove it! (Kosta uses his shrink gun to turn them back into teenagers) Eric: Wow, you save our lives! Paul: Thank you for turning us back into teenagers! Kosta: Don't worry guys, I'm on your side! You both may free to go, I'm gonna teach those bitches a lesson! Eric: Yay, we are free! E/P's Foster Dad: What are you doing here! Kosta: This will teach you a lesson, for child abuse! E/P's Foster Dad: No wait! (Censored) E/P's Foster Mom: How dare you killed my husband Diesel! That's it, I will grounded you! Kosta: Not so fast! You next and your know that! (Censored) Kosta Karatzovalis: There, their abusive foster parents are dead! Paul: Kosta, thank you for killing our abusive parents, because they always backing us away! Kosta Karatzovalis: Their dead now, but thanks again! Oh, I forget your names? Eric: I'm Eric and this is my twin brother, Paul! Kosta Karatzovalis: I'm glad to see you! Now pack your bags and staff, you are moving out with me before the cops come! (At Kosta's place) Kosta's Dad: Ah, you must be Eric and Paul Williamson, welcome to the team! Paul: It is nice to meet you! Eric: Wants your names! Kosta's Dad: I'm Chris, and this is my wife, Themlina! Kosta's Mom: Hello you two, I'm so glad you can join us! Ken: I have not met before, I'm Ken, but you can call me Ken the Emo whatever you want too, I'm the CEO of the Metal Punks! Joey: Hi boys, did you miss me! Paul: Yes, I know your face all the time, Joey? Joey: That's correct, I am now the Assistant CEO of the Metal Punks, so wants your name is going to be? Eric: I'm gonna be Eric the Punk! Paul: I'm gonna be Paul the Mosh, because I like hardcore! Kosta's Dad: Fair enough! Kosta Karatzovalis: So now Eric and Paul joining the team along with Ken and Joey, only 1 left to go, and that's Brian! (The End) Category:Series based on The Metal Punks Category:Timeline Videos by Kosta Karatzovalis Category:2013 videos